


[Podfic] Out of Habit

by elysiumwaits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Podfic of "Out of Habit."--And then, well, it becomes more of a hassle to come out and tell everyone they’ve been secretly dating for months than to just… keep it secret. And honestly, it’s not like they go out of their way to hide it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	[Podfic] Out of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704493) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



> Hey! This is my first podfic, my test run. Please forgive if my voice sounds a little hoarse - I've been sick for a while now. I hope it's okay! Short and sweet.

**Listen**  
  


**Text:** [Out of Habit](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author:** [ElysiumWaits](AUTHOR%20URL)

 **Reader:** [ElysiumWaits](PODFICCER%20URL)

 **Length:** 4:15

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/3/items/outofhabitelysiumwaits/Out%20of%20Habit%20-%20ElysiumWaits.mp3) | [m4a](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/3/items/outofhabitelysiumwaits/Out%20of%20Habit%20-%20ElysiumWaits.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Link on Archive.org:** [Click Here for Download Files](https://archive.org/details/outofhabitelysiumwaits)


End file.
